Benwolf Redux
AdamGregory03. Plot Ben wakes up in the middle of the night due to the sound of howling. He closes the window, but when he turns around, he notices the alien werewolf, Yenaldooshi, in his room. Ben becomes Echo Echo to take on Yenaldooshi, but is proven to be no match. And just as Ben is about to be attacked, he wakes up from the nightmare. That morning, a groggy Ben, along with Gwen, Kevin, and they're new friend, Toon, are heading towards the mall to try and take Ben's mind off of the nightmare. But as it turns out Ben sees Yenaldooshi everywhere in the mall snarling at him, eventually turning into Terraspin and attacking a cardboard cutout. Soon, Vulkanus attacks and begins to steal valuables. Ben goes to turn into Armodrillo, but instead becomes Blitzwolfer for an odd reason. Benwolf manages to beat Vulkanus viciously, though afterwards he goes on a rampage until Kevin turns him back to normal (by brute force). Yenaldooshi was watching the action. Meanwhile, in Vulkanus' hideout, he is enraged by being beaten by Ben once again. While his pickaxe minions try to calm him down, Yenaldooshi enters and commands Vulkanus to give him his minions. Vulkanus just laughed and refused the offer, causing Yenaldooshi to brutaly beat him. Vulkanus gives him his minions. Back at the mall, Toon (who was disguised as a doctor) had Ben lying on a couch in a furniture store and taking an inkblot test, though Ben sees Benwolf in each one. Toon then tries to cure him by hitting his head with a hammer, but Gwen uses her magic to stop him. Then, Yenaldooshi arrives with Vulkanus' pickaxe minions, and as Gwen, Kevin, and Toon fight some off, Ben turns into Rath and goes after Yenaldooshi. The alien werewolf manages to easily defeat Rath, and Yenaldooshi hisses he wants the Ultimatrix so that he may return to be a whole being. Ben refuses the offer and once again transforms into Benwolf and fights with Yenaldooshi. After about four minutes of fighting, Yenaldooshi is finally beaten, as well as Vulkanus' pickaxe men. Later, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Toon are in the Null Void, where they tie Yenaldooshi in chains and lock him in a cell. Yenaldooshi hisses continously about him returning, and Toon just sticks a muzzle on him while saying "Ah, shaddup!". The four then teleport out of the Null Void. Character *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Toon Villains *Yenaldooshi *Vulkanus *Vulkanus' Minions Aliens used *Echo Echo (dream) *Terraspin *Blitzwolfer (accidental transformation; selected alien was Armodrillo; used twice) *Rath Quotes Dream Yenaldooshi: I never did get even with you, Ben Tennyson. Ben: Even? Even for what? Dream Yenaldooshi: Oh, you know. Rath: Lemme tell ya somethin', Yenaldooshi! Rath is sick of you haunting me, you filthy, funny-named canine freak! Yenaldooshi: You cannot defeat me using myself. Benwolf: I'm not using yourself. I'm using myself! Toon: Ah, shaddup! (Sticks muzzle on Yenaldooshi) Trivia *Toon breaks the fourth wall once in this episode. When Terraspin is attacking the cardboard cutout, Toon looks at the audience and swirls his finger around, indicating that's he's "cuckoo". *This episode is very similar to the episode Ghostfreaked Out from the original series, being how Yenaldooshi wants the Ultimatrix to become a whole Lunar Loboan, and Zs'Kayr and Yenaldooshi are both aliens from the Anur System.﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes